Fairytale of Sipsco
Fairytale of Sips Co is a song by Sips, Sjin, Lewis, Simon, and Duncan. The song was part of the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. The song takes place in a Christmas-decorated SipsCo. compound and stars Sips, Sjin, Lewis, Simon, and Duncan. It also stars a range of other Minecraft players such as Notch and Deadmau5. It is a parody of The Pogues' 'Fairytale of New York', and was arranged, engineered, and mixed by Sparkles*. You can buy this song as part of the Yogscast Christmas 2012 album. Plot and Summary The video is based at the SipsCo. compound on the Tekkit server at Christmas. The video starts in the SipsCo tower with Sips complaining about being alone on Christmas Eve, As he looks outside the window he sees Sjin decorating the Dirt Factory with coloured lanterns. Seeing this, Sips is motivated to go and help, so he leaves the tower to join Sjin in the Dirt factory. The video then cuts to Sips and Sjin throwing diamonds, rubies, and other gems around the frozen pool from a ship in the middle. this is followed by a panning shot of dirt, of all flavours and varieties being pumped out of the factory, Sips in seen supposedly eating all of the 'Chocolate Orange Dirt.' We then move to the interview chamber where Nilesy is trapped and killed by Sjin, this is, in fact, a reference to episode 32 of the SipsCo Tekkit series. This is followed by several shots of various people including, Notch, Deadmau5, Strippin, Martyn Littlewood, Sparkles*, Gamechap, Bertie, and BebopVox. As we cut back to the Dirt Factory we see Sips and Sjin struggling to get everything working, they encounter a flood, fire and many mobs one of which kills Sjin. We also see Rythian and Zoey in the interview chamber. Seeing that Sips and Sjin are struggling, Simon, Lewis and Duncan arrive and help get the factory working. Soon the factory is producing 100% pure dirt. In the background, we see a cameo by Ridgedog. On the successful completion of the factory, Sips invites everyone into the tower for a dirt beer. We then cut to a shot of Sjin interviewing Hannah in the interview chamber, Sjin pulls the lever but the crusher malfunctions, Hannah then breaks the glass and chases Sjin out of the room with a sword. The singing then stops as we hear a conversation from Sips, Lewis, Simon and Duncan celebrating their achievements, the camera then pans away from the tower and if the viewer watches closely they can see Sjin actually dies. We then see a splash screen saying 'Merry Christmas from The Yogscast' as the video ends. Lyrics Sips: It's Christmas Eve bro At SipsCo HQ I'm all alone here, just like every year I pour myself a drink A pint of mountain dew I raise my glass up high, and toast our old friend Guy. Oh who's that bearded one Outside, dressed like a bum My god, it's freezing But he's not squealing He's got a plan I see To build a factory Won't make it on his own Well I can change that... Sjin: We'll have girls big as cars And a pool full of cash No, the fun never ends Throw your fears in the trash When the first block of dirt leaves the factory floor They'll be crying and begging and screaming for more We can do it! Sips: Hooray! Best dirt ever made Sips & Sjin: In a rainbow of flavours from bacon to lime The best Christmas ever, shame about the weather We'll hang tinsel and baubles and drink some mulled wine! All: Pool boys from the interview chamber choir'll be singing 'Sips Co Hooray!' And the dirt will ship on out for Christmas Day! Sjin: There's monsters about Sips: And the power is out The roof isn't done and it's covered in grime Sjin: There's a fire and a flood And I'm covered in blood Sipsco Christmas my arse, we won't finish on time! All: Pool boys from the interview chamber choir still singing 'Sips Co Hooray!' But no dirt is shipping out on Christmas Day! Lewis: Hey guys, you need a hand? Simon: Well let's reform the band! Duncan: I'll build this factory With new technology! Sjin: This dirt is super pure One hundred percent I'm sure Sips: Come have a drink in here The finest Sipsco dirt beer! All: Pool boys from the interview chamber choir were singing Sips Co Hooray! And the dirt was shipping out on Christmas Day! Video Trivia *Other than Sips, Sjin, Simon, Lewis, and Duncan, many of the other famous Minecraft players have cameos in the video including: Nilesy, Martyn, Strippin, Sparkles*, Gamechap and Bertie, BebopVox, Notch, Deadmau5, Zoey, Rythian, Ridgedog, and Hannah. *Although the video does take place in the Yogscast Tekkit series, Sips and Sjin both have their normal skins, though at the time of the release the most current Tekkit video had them accidentally turned into half human, half dog hybrids. *In the making of the video everyone had skins swapped, annoying Lewis. *When Sparkles* appears making an eleven sign he does it the wrong way. *The song was written by Lewis and Sjin. Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs Category:Tekkit Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Music Category:Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas! Category:Christmas Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sips Category:Sjin Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane